


Still Love Him

by LilyBell



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyBell/pseuds/LilyBell
Summary: AJ knew one thing; he was so excited to see this man again.





	Still Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> This me working out the kinks. I haven't written a fan-fiction in a very long time, but I have recently fallen in love with AJ Styles and Shinsuke Nakamura. 
> 
> キング translate to King hopefully; google translate.

AJ Styles was anxiously clenching his fist, unable to stop bouncing on his feet. He was along in the locker room watching as The King of Strong Style made his Smackdown Live debut. The man was a walking ball of charisma in an outside of the ring. 

He was so close now and without thinking AJ felt his body moving towards the ramp, after so much time apart his heart wouldn’t let him wait anymore. Shinsuke reaction from the crowd was loud but that was to be expected of him. When he rounded the corner and spotted him, Nakamura was wrapping up with the big heads and accepting congratulations. AJ paused.

Openly admiring the man.

“キング.”

Shinsuke turned, a smiled lighting up his face. AJ loved that smile. Before this moment he didn’t know how he would react. But now he simply held up the Too Sweet gesture and the King did not disappoint. 

Shinsuke stared down at him with those smiling blue eyes, and the words came before he could stop them.

“I missed you.” 

“I missed you to, spider monkey.” With a small step Shinsuke pulled him close and, he let himself be hugged, safe from prying eyes.

“I’m in room 220. Come see me later okay.”

AJ blinked in surprise, but quickly nodded. Still love him.


End file.
